Justice and Patience
by GasterBlasterGlasses
Summary: Young Sans is slowly and shakily on his way to becoming a warrior of Cliffclan. Until his life seems to turn for the worst, his closest family members die in front of his eyes and his dreams can't stop replaying the moments. The leader and deputy both hate him, he's not the best hunter, and is called useless in winter. Until he befriends a she-cat called Alphys. What can she do?
1. Chapter 1

_"_ _Mow!"_ The kit protested as a cold nose touched his back.

"Don't hurt him, Wing!" The soft voice of his mother said, her warm tail sweeping around him.

Wing sighed, "I'd never hurt my own kit, Segoe." He whispered, more to the kit than his mother. He nuzzled the kit again, softly purring. "Can I see your eyes, Sans?"

Sans grunted, slowly opening his eyes, while his father licked them to help. Sans blinked open blue eyes, two faces staring down at him.

"Hey, Sans… I'm your father." Wing told him. He was black, with two white stripes that when from his eyes to chin, one that crossed between his eyes and ear tips. "And this is your mother." He flicked an ear to the she-cat. A ginger with white underbelly and chin, she had blue-gray patches.

Her amber eyes sparkled with happiness, Wing's dark-blue ones shone like hers.

Sans purred, looking around the place he was in. He tried to stand up, but wobbled over into the moss of his mother's nest. He let out a _merr_ of frustration. Segoe smiled, licking his head and bringing him closer to her.

"You'll grow up soon enough, Sans. For now, just be my little kit." She gentle nuzzled him, curling her tail over him.

Wing licked her ears, before softly padding out of the nursery. Sans nuzzled into his mother's belly, slowly falling asleep in her warmth.


	2. Chapter 2

In a few moons, Sans was no longer alone in the nursery, and it was quite crowded now. Just after Sans opened his eyes a white she-cat called Zolu gave birth to Toriel. A gray she-cat called Tija gave birth to Gilly and Alphys. Liebe, a near white she-cat gave birth to Amour.

Sans never wanted to hear a cat screaming in that much pain again, he was a tom, and very glad he'd never have to endure the pain of kit-birth. His mother shunned him-and the other kits- outside when a queen went into heat.

Sans could never believe that the world was so big, and the apprentices said it was even bigger. Gloating about exploring the territory, and hunting and fighting other cats- _oh, yes…._ 'Fighting other cats.' That's what interested Sans the most.

To give his life to his clan in battle and be willing to die if it meant the clan safety. Only Amour seemed to share his interest, which seemed to bond them together. When asked to play outside Sans and Amour would sit next to the nursery, making mock battle plans on how to steal the she-cats moss ball.

A game they liked to play called, well, of course, "Steal the moss," from there it would become a game of keep away as the toms ran to their corner of what was called a 'camp.'

So when two apprentices-Asgore and Sunlight-asked to play with them, they were delighted.

Gilly looked around at all of the cats, "Alright," she started, eyes landing on the apprentices, "To play, one team gets this moss ball." She put a sandy-colored paw on the small green bundle. "The other tries to steal it, and they have to make it back to their camps."

Sunlight smiled, "So, first, where are the camps?"

Toriel looked around, "The toms' is behind the nursery, the she-cats' is behind the warriors den." She said with confidence.

"That's why you trip over my paws, the warrior's den is on the other side of the camp!" he laughed.

"Second…" Sunlight interrupted her littermates pity laugh, "the teams are uneven. Four she-cats and three toms? That's not fair."

"Battles aren't fair." Amour hissed into Sans' ear.

Sunlight's ear flicked back to them, "What was that Lustybrain? Just a little talk to your mate?"

" _What_?!" Sans hissed, "No! He's my best friend!" Amour simply looked at his paws, kneading the dirt in front of the nursery.

Alphys, Gilly and Toriel all let out a little _"oooh..."_ of accusing them, Sunlight and Asgore simply laughed at the pair.

Sans slowly turned to the best friend again, who still stared at his paws, a streak of red across his white fur. His strange pink-purple eyes narrow with what looked like… _sorrow._

Sans shook off the thought. He was always taught that cats of the same gender being mates was completely fine, as long as they were happy. He just wouldn't think his best friend would like him like that… he wasn't even sure if he did.

"Can me and Amour just talk for a bit?" Sans asked them, voice tight. He saw Amour's eyes widen.

Alphys tilted her head at them, Gilly did the same. Toriel merely looked up at Asgore, who shared the same look of embarrassment as his sister.

Sans felt the fur rise on the back of his neck, "Find a new camp for your stupid game!" He grabbed the slightly smaller tom's scruff and pulled him to his paws, letting his tail fall on his back as he led the way behind the stone den of the nursery.

Amour sat down, still unwilling to look at Sans.

Sans sighed, "So you, like… want to be mates with me when we get older?"

Amour slowly nodded, "A bit yeah…" he let a small smile place itself on his face before quickly fading as he looked up at the other tom. "My mother says it's just a faze and I'll grow into liking she-cats. I dunno, though." He slowly tilted his head. "You're the only cat I've ever liked."

Sans blinked staring at his paws, thinking. "We're only kits."

Suddenly a vison crossed his eyes. Amour and a white-and-ginger tom, sharing tongues as if they were mates. Then him and Alphys, also seeming to be mates, Alphys' belly swollen with kits.

Amour spoke again, Sans only caught the last part of what he'd said. "…ou alright?"

Sans' head jerked up, frantically looking around as he remembered where he was. The kits' eyes met, and Sans' breathing steadied.

"So… why do you like me?" Sans changed the subject.

Amour blinked, unbelieving at him, "You're just gonna ignore that?"

Sans shook his head. "It'll keep me up tonight. Now, what I asked."

Amour shook his head, "Well first, you have a beautiful pelt. I've never seen a blue-gray calico."

"You're younger than me and have never been out of camp, and have you never seen my mother? She's a blue-gray and calico basically."

Amour shook his head again, "I mean the ginger replaced with blue-gray. You should know that!"

Sans smiled, "I like to spite you."

Suddenly, the queen's voices sounded in front of the nursery.

"No! Liebe! You can't go back to your humans, Amour needs you! Your child needs you!" The rest of the camp went silent after Segoe had yowled that.

Amour sprung out from behind the nursery, Sans stood a bit behind him. His mother stood in the middle of the grassy clearing that served as their camp.

The other two queens stood in front of her, while the rest of the clan dared to move.

"Do you not care about your son?" Zolu asked her, soft voice tight with terror.

Liebe stood her ground, bell jingling on the purple collar she wore. "I'll leave when I like. I have no reason to stay, one of you can care for my _failure_ of a son. His father is dead, his father was an _ass_ , and so is he. He'll be a cat in training in a few days anyway, he'll take care of himself, so he's no longer my concern."

She padded toward the tunnel that lead out of the camp, she started too bound up the stones. Amour ran as fast as his legs took him and yowled something up the flight of stones.

Sans' paws felt like stones. Why would his best friends' mother just abandon her son and run away? And why would she swear when she knew kits were watching? _Why would she leave so suddenly?_ Questions flooded his mind.

Tija picked him up by the scruff, flicked her tail at the she-kits on the other side of the camp and disappeared into the nursery. The she-kits followed after a few heartbeats, herded in by the other two queens. Sans came in last.

All four of the kits stayed away from Amour, his muzzle covered by his paws as his fur turned darker on his cheeks.

"He's grieving." Zolu whispered, "Just leave him be for a bit."

As the red light of the sunset let the den, the kits curled up to their mothers, but Sans stayed at Amour's side, his mother watching him.

He drew his soft tail over Amour's back, making him look up at the other tom.

"Would you like to curl up next to my mother? If you don't I'll curl up to you." Sans smiled, curling up next to the tom anyway, and laying his muzzle on the white tom's back, leaving Amour to bury his nose in Sans' short chest fur.

The thought of Sans' vision didn't keep him awake, after Amour started to softly snore-something he'd never noticed before- it lulled him into sleep as well.

An important day was coming up. Nothing would stop it. They would become apprentices to Cliffclan. They would go on.


	3. Chapter 3

"Let all cats join here beneath Highledge for a clan meeting!" The gray tabby she-cat yowled out of her ledge. Her green eyes narrowed as Asgore and Sunlight stood under the ledge.

Sans was crouched in front of the nursery with the other kits as their mothers' groomed them. A half-moon had passed since Liebe had left. According to patrols, she kept out of the territory. Amour seemed to have recovered.

After Tija finished grooming him at started on Gilly, he padded over to him.

"Hey…" Amour started, "No hard feelings about anything, right?"

Sans blinked up innocently at him. His purple-pink eyes sparked with the same look of love they always had. Sans only nodded and smiled.

"Alright," Zolu said, sadness edging her voice. "You have fun out there." She nudged Toriel forward, twitching her tail for the others to follow.

Once Sans reached a point where he could see the leader's face, he saw her smile.

"Today we have many ceremonies to perform. Let's start with the warriors." She stared down at her children. "I, Quami, call upon Starclan to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to learn the ways of our code, and I give them to you as warriors." She nodded to Asgore and Sunlight. "Cliffclan welcomes you as full warriors."

The clan started to yowl out the two cats names. Once the noise settled down, Sans felt a cold nose on the top of his head. Sans looked up at the cat, it was Wing. He smiled at his kit, then looked up at Quami.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, Quami, but if I may speak…" Wing started. Quami slowly nodded. Wing dipped his head. "As you all know, I won't be around forever, so it's time I'll take my apprentices."

The leader frowned, "Apprentices?" she hissed the last letter. A ginger and white tom appeared from the deep crack in the cave wall where the ledge sat. He hissed something into her ear, and she nodded.

Wing cleared his throat. "I have chosen two cats who takes an interest in herbs, and one with an overall bond to Starclan and myself." Sans cocked his head to the side. "Your next medicine cats will be Alphys and Sans."

 _What?!_ Sans almost hissed out the word. Why would his father choose _him_ to be a medicine cat? He wanted to be a _warrior_. He glanced over at Alphys. They were never really close, guess they would be now…

She looked down at her paws, embarrassed, but he could still see a smile on her face. Even the two cats on Highledge looked surprised at Wing's choses.

"D-do you two accept the path of a medicine cat, then?"

"Yes." Alphys quickly said. Sans took a bit longer, trying to accept he wouldn't be a warrior, before finally saying yes.

Quami nodded again, glancing at her mate next to her before giving the other kits their mentors.

"Vani, you will mentor Amour. Web, you will mentor Gilly. Flower, you will mentor Toriel." She flicked her tail, showing the meeting was over. Her mate then began to organize patrols.

Sans blocked out the sounds. He'd not know the feeling of his first patrol. He forced a smile as he looked up at his father.

He frowned, "Being a medicine cat is fun, you'll see."

Alphys looked at him, her folded-over ears twitched, and her already-spiked up fur seemed to fluff up more under an upset stare.

"Alright, come into the medicine den and we'll start." Wing told them, starting to pad off to the den. Alphys nodded, following him, staring at the grass. Sans trailed behind both cats.

He was not at all looking forward to his training.


End file.
